The present invention relates generally to trailer apparatus typically transported over the highway, pulled by tractor vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to over the highway trailers and related assemblies configured and arranged for the transportation of trucks and truck chassis, all the while meeting various industry standards and complying with state and federal highway, transportation and related regulatory requirements.
Trucks can be transported to a delivery site by using one of the trucks to tow the others. In such an arrangement, the towing truck has a saddle arrangement on which the first towed truck can be mounted. The first towed truck, in turn, also has a saddle arrangement by which a second towed truck can be mounted. Typically, the axle of each towed truck is coupled to the corresponding saddle arrangement on the truck towed before it. Any frame member of a towed truck can also be used to accomplish the same purpose.
Such a decking arrangement has associated with it, however, a number of problems and deficiencies. The number or size of the towed trucks is limited by existing state and federal regulations. Handling problems abound as the number of towed trucks and/or chassis lengths increase.